The Alien Battle (Book)
The Alien Battle is a book issue for the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Overview Weird things have been happening in this not-so-ordinary town. People have been disappearing and sightings of alien beings have been made. It's up to the heroic Brandon 10 and his friends to save the day before these incidents become attacks. Join Brandon and the team as they investigate strange incidents involving the Zonarians in The Alien Battle. Story Chapter 1 It was night. The area was quiet. Like as if nothing was to be expected as usual. It's been nearly five years since any strange claims since the attacks and invasions as claimed. But the people of the town believed they were just rumours. Not true. All make believe. Maybe it was an illusion or just a trick by some teenager. Nobody knew what to make of it... until now. From like out of the blue, news reports of incidents of missing people have been on the TV. Some were worried and concerned while others weren't bothered at all. But it was usually those type of people that were taken in the dark. People like David and Jessica. They were just walking by the stores. Probably coming from a party instead of going home. Regular stuff for them. They were just having a conversation about what they did. How much trouble they'll be if their parents found out. Little did they know of what's to come. When walking past an ally way, the sound of a can falling over was heard. David then had the feeling they were being watched. "This doesn't feel right" said David. Jessica then replied: "It was probably just a cat. This place is just filled with those annoying things just wondering around." "Yeah..." responded David. Even though he agreed, David couldn't shake the feeling still. They then continued walking along unaware of the figure watching them from the roof tops of the store buildings. They then proceeded down an alley way. "This isn't the way we usually go." said David. "Don't worry about it. It''s just a shortcut. You're worrying way too much." replied Jessica.'' David then stopped and thought for a moment. He then smirked. "You might be right." said David. "How about I chill out with a serious hug." David then chases Jessica playfully. "Cut it David." said Jessica while laughing. David then managed to catch her while a figure approaching them from behind. A light then shines on the two. David covers the light with his hand and quints his eyes. David then said: "Who's that?" "This is the Police. You, kids, were staying too late." said the figure. "We're just on our way home, Officer" said Jessica. "Do you mind?" The figure then cuts his light off revealing that he is, in fact, a police man. "You're coming with me. I'm not taking no for an answer." The two then felt defeated and gave in to the officer. After all, he was a figure of the law. Or so they thought. As the police officer was bringing the two deeper and deeper into the dark ally way, David felt that feeling again. "Where are we going?" said David. The Police officer remained silent. "We have a right to now." David continued. The Officer then stops. The two then look at him in confusion but the Officer changes their train of thought when he places his hand on his wrist and a flash overcomes his body revealing his seemingly true form. He was a pale and mutated-like thing. An alien, presumably. David was just filled with fear. He didn't know what to do. When the creature started to come for him, David looked around quickly. He saw a broken bottle on the ground, grabbed it and swung at the creature. However, he missed and it grabbed his arm which lead to it throwing him on the ground. David, weakly, watched as more aliens appeared from the shadows to come for Jessica while the one that overcame him was approaching him with strange creature in his hand. The last thing he heard before the darkness, before the pain, before the change, was the sound of Jessica screaming and the thought in his head that there was nothing else he could do. Chapter 2 The road was the only thing he was seeing. That and the buildings, signs and cars passing by. He knew that there wasn't much happening as the car drove along but Brandon still continued to look outside the window. It was quiet in the car. No radio, no conversations, not even noise from outside like a beeping car or a random shouting person. He wasn't quite sure a random shouting person would occur but he finally had gave it to the boredom and returned to the middle of the long seat in the back of the car. He looked at the drivers area. Just the driver and his passenger minding their own business with occasional glances. The desktop was clean so he could tell that Coco wasn't too fond on clutter. Basically he was a vehicle enthusiast and cared more for his car than his life. But Brandon didn't like to think about cars and decided it was a good time to break up the silence. "So... What ARE we actually doing out here?" asked Brandon. "We're scanning for any signs of alien tech." answered Coco. Brandon knew this. He just wanted to start a conversation but he wasn't really sure how to respond to it. "Are we close to anything yet?" said Sarah. Brandon was relieved that Sarah said something. He didn't want to be draw back into an awkward and quiet car ride. "Not really. But we're getting there. This isn't really high quality scanning technology." said Coco. Brandon then grew a little insulted and responded with: "Hey I made that. Y'know." He used to be a scientist. Well, a 10 year old part-scientist who decided to give himself the title of scientist. Some of his inventions were good while others needed some work. Brandon considered the scanner as a great device that they should use but Coco accepted the scanner as the only device that can use. "I know. I've had my fair share with your technology. And I have to say that its just a bunch of household appliances mashed together with some alien materials. The real stuff is the high quality tech." Coco was also an alien technology expert as much as a vehicle enthusiast. He liked to show off at every chance he got. Brandon wasn't jealous as he didn't enjoy cars or technology as much as Coco did. Especially when most of the technology he associates himself with are weapons and more vehicles. "Well let's just hope we find the "high quality tech" soon. I have some studying to do." said Sarah. Sarah often liked to study. Brandon often called her a bookworm before she joined the team. Even know she seemed a little nerdy to Brandon, she considered herself the smart one in the team. And so did Brandon and Coco even if they didn't like to mention it. She was the one with scanner most of the time because she is also good with technology however she'd rather hack into it rather than examine it and brag about its quality. "I just can't wait till we get something to eat. I was thinking burgers and milkshakes." Brandon said. The car came to slow halt as they had reached a red light. Brandon turned his attention to outside of the window hoping that there will be something interesting rather than blurs of things he would often see. The only thing he saw were flyers on wall. However, something occurred to him. They were all missing persons flyers. All of them. It seemed odd to Brandon but he remembered the sudden rumors at his school of students going missing. One of his teammates in Soccer even vanished out of the blue. Someone said he went to Mexico but it seemed hard to believe with all the training they needed to do. Brandon was just about to say something but he is then interrupted when the scanner starts to make a pinging noise. It has detected something. As good as news got for Brandon at that moment, he still didn't like the feeling of being interrupted and felt a bit annoyed. "Looks like we've found something." Coco said as he hit the gas pedal and the car sped off as the light turned green. Seemed like another drive except they knew where they were going and the only thing missing was a snack and action background music to Brandon. However, they didn't exactly know what they would be greeted with when they arrived however Brandon suddenly thought that it may have something to do with all the missing persons. They then drove on until they arrived at a post office. Out of all the places! Brandon thought to himself. A Post Office seemed to be a typically lame place to be especially when doing something cool like alien hunting with your friends. The trio then proceed out of Coco's green car. It was parked in the Post Office's parking lot which was empty. In fact, the town seemed practically empty. Usually, people would be sleeping or being in their homes or just wondering around barely. But the nights here were also sort of weirded out. Chapter 3 The Post Office seemed to have awaited the three but some what warned them to stay away as its doors was closed off by a gate like normal Post Offices were when it was late at night. However, Brandon could just tell that this Post Office wasn't normal or wasn't going to be when they got there. "It's locked." said Sarah. "Don't worry about it," Coco said. "I've got this." He puts his hands on the ground and absorbed it. His arms then transformed slowly into the same material as the ground he touched. He was thankful that his incident gave him this ability but didn't think about much. He mainly saw it as an opportunity to hit things harder. Coco then proceeded to attack at the gate in an attempt to break its lock and open the gate. While he was doing that, Sarah watched him and waited patiently as Brandon looked around with an uneasy feeling. Even though the town was empty at night practically all the time, it was the type of empty that made you feel like something was there. Even though he saved the world plenty of times, he was still Human... at the moment. Coco then broke the lock, lifted the gate and revealed the obvious locked doors. "I also have this" continued Coco. He was ready to break down the door with his newly acquired stone hands but Sarah stepped in front of the door in order to stop him. "What?" She then puts her hand on the door and then pushes. The door then swings open. Coco, feeling defeated in a matter of logic, lowers her fists and releases his acquired material. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "It was unlocked." Sarah inquired. "Yeah. But... how did you know?" "Woman's Intuition." She then entered the Post Office followed by Brandon who gave a smirk at Coco as a way of showing his satisfaction of Sarah humiliating him. Coco then entered after a moment. The Post Office. Hardly seems like the place to find alien devices: thought Brandon. The team then looked around in the dark. Everything seemed normal. Sarah then used the scanner as its constant beeping was heard in the lobby of the Post Office. "Seems like a bunch of packages and stuff that regular Post Offices have." said Brandon as he made his observations. Sarah, on the other hand, was determined to find something. She had a feeling something was in here because of scanner and her instincts. She also felt like there absolutely has to be something in here or it would be a waste of time which she could be using to study for her upcoming exam in two weeks. The scanner then pointed out a signal for alien technology behind the counter. "Seems to be coming from there." said Sarah. The team then made their way to the employees only area of the Post Office. Brandon never been back here before. He felt like saving the world and looking for alien devices was an opportunity to do things he normally shouldn't be doing in order to things he should be doing. Basically he can break into the employees area of a closed Post Office in order to save the world from aliens. He didn't like to think about it like breaking in but more like going to a place that needed his attention. There was however nothing there but packages, shelves and stuff. "Oh wow. Even more packages." Brandon said sarcastically. "Who would have ever guessed?" Sarah ignored him and continued looking for the alien device. The scanner then pointed out to her that it was close by. She pauses and then turns to her right and holds the scanner up. It then reveals that the alien device they were looking for was, actually, on the shelve. However, when Sarah moves the scanner out of the way, she only sees a fairly large package on the shelve. "This must be it." she said. Coco grabs the package and puts it on the floor. The three look over the package wondering whats to be inside. Of course, being the technology expert as he claims to be, Coco takes the package and begins to open it. Inside, there is a type of strange device that they have not seen before. It was grey and metallic with buttons on its side and red bulb lights on it. It was interesting to Sarah and a tad bit confusing to Brandon who didn't know much about it. In fact, he knew nothing at all about it except its physical characterizations and that it was an alien device. "Ah its a genetic translator. Haven't seen one of these babies in a while" said Coco. Brandon wanted to be surprised but it didn't really catch on seemingly how he knew Coco was always like this. Sarah, though, was impressed with Coco. "So what do these... um... genetic translator things do exactly?" asked Brandon. "They take your genetic template and translate it into another." answered Coco. Brandon was now worried as this alien machine sounded similar to an Omnitrix. "So what you're saying is that it can turn people into other aliens?" Brandon asked. "Not exactly. It's not that thing on your wrist. It just changes it. It's normally used for getting past genetic locking systems or other stuff." Coco said as he continued to answer Brandon's questions. While the team were investigating the strange device, a mail man approaches but notices Coco's Car in the parking lot. He knows that it wasn't there before and doesn't have a pleased expression knowing that something might be wrong here. He then places his hand upon his wrist and a flash overcomes his body. Meanwhile inside the Post Office, the team are still examining the device. "So what now?" asks Sarah. "I'd say we take it back to the garage and see what makes this thing tick." says Coco. "Give the device to me!" yells out an unseen figure. The team then turn their attention to the lobby where they see one of the Zonarian troops. "It's a Zonarian." said Coco. "Yep. I can see that." Brandon says afterwards. The Zonarian then advances towards the team but a pink shield blocks the attack. Sarah concentrates her energy is projecting this shield, her main defense. The Zonarian, however, sees it only as something in its way and that he has the ability to overcome it. "A little help, guys" she implied. Coco then absorbed the floor and went for the Zonarian. Sarah saw this coming and released the shield as Coco threw his fist into the Zonarian's face. It then flew into the shelves. It then releases a strange substance from its mouth at Coco. Even when covered in the same material as the floor, he can still be affected by the substance. He yells out in pain and falls to the floor trying to remove it. Sarah goes to aid him leaving them defenseless. The Zonarian makes it way to them but Brandon stands between them. "Not so fast, ugly." "And what are you going to do, Human scum?" inquired the Zonarian. Brandon then smiled with confidence. He pulls his sleeve up revealing the Omnitrix upon his left wrist. He presses the side switches in causing the activation of the device. A green hologram then projects from the interface and he slaps it down which triggers the transformation sequence. Brandon's form then changes genetically and physically as his DNA is altered and his size gets bigger. When the flash is over, a big, green, swamp-like alien with big ears along with webbed hands and feet and gills on his neck appear where Brandon was standing. It then releases a powerful and heroic cry: "LOCH NESS!". The Zonarian doesn't take action for a moment as it is not used to this. A Human being transforming into an alien on his own. It then comes back to its senses and proceeds to attack him. Loch Ness, however, almost immediately fires a blast of water delivered from his hands at the Zonarian which sends him flying into packages and shelves. Loch Ness then brings his attention to Coco, whom is still in pain. "Are you alright?" he asks. "It burns!" Coco exclaims. Being made of water, Loch Ness splashes Coco's face with water which not only removes the substance successfully but washes his eyes out at the same time; it was a very effective move. "Thanks." Loch Ness, having his guard down, is then taken by surprise when the Zonarian slices his arm off with its claws. Loch Ness' arm then grows out to the sliced part of the arm and regenerates it back to a fine arm. Loch Ness then punches the Zonarian. It however, grabs the unattended device and escapes through the back of the Post Office. A flash comes from the Omnitrix on Loch Ness' chest and overcomes him. With its gone, Brandon returns to his default Human form. The team chase after the Zonarian who enters a janitor closet. When the team goes in after him, the Zonarian is gone. Chapter 4 "Where'd he go?" asked Coco. Brandon wasn't too sure himself. It's not every day that an alien that you're chasing suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. Although they have worked against Zonarians before. When they're making deals with other villains or attacking friends. They never really did figure out their plans. Not yet anyways. But now this one disappeared with possibly a lead on what their plans actually were. "Maybe there's a hidden bookcase or something" suggested Brandon. "We're in a broom closet." replied Coco. "I said or something. Just wiggle some brooms around." They then looked around the closet seeing ordinary objects. Coco wasn't in favor of this idea but Brandon knew it had to be something like in one of those movies he saw. Sarah then suggested: "Why don't you turn the light on? It'll help you search better." She then flicks the light switch on which brightens the room. Brandon then notices a lamp switch dangling from the ceiling. "If there's a light switch on the wall then what do you need this for?" Brandon then tugs on the switch and a bright flash overcomes them. Brandon wasn't sure if it was the flash of one of those big cameras or if the light bulb blew out but he suddenly felt like he wasn't in the closet anymore. They now appear to be in an alien-designed shaft. A Teleport. Didn't seem so expected. Brandon was actually expected a secret elevator or that the wall would reveal a secret passage way or something similar. Still. They proceeded out of the shaft which entered a similar corridor that they were familiar with. The walls had this purple like pattern mixed with blue. It was dimly lite and provided two directions. "We must be in some secret base of theirs" implied Coco. Brandon and Sarah were starting to get that impression as soon as they exited the teleportation stall. Still would have been cooler if there was an elevator: thought Brandon. However, a noise was heard down the right corridor. Brandon took this as a hint to where their Zonarian has gone. "Come on" he said as he went down that corridor. Coco and Sarah followed him but not because they saw him as a leader in this case he was but more like someone they knew that they which way to go. Well Coco much more than Sarah. As they went down this long, purple hallway, it seemed like their wasn't anywhere to go. Then, there was then a door. It seemed like a door and there was a button at its side. Brandon decided to push the button which, indeed, opened the so-called door. But then they were set in for a surprise. They were shocked at what they were seeing. It wasn't fear or the fact that they didn't know what they were dealing with. It was the surprise of what the Zonarians were doing down here all this time. "Whoa..." was the only thing that came out of Coco's mouth. He couldn't really find any words. It just happened. He and the rest of the team were looking at a farm. There were pods all over the walls and Zonarians maintaining them. However, the team remained out of sight as they were in the doorway. Inside those pods were people. All types. Teenagers, Adults, Elders. They seemed to be contaminated with this weird alien creature. They encountered them before but never knew much of their origin. Just what they do. Brandon then remembered what he saw before they arrived at the Post Office. Missing Persons flyers. And here were people who were presumably missing. He was pretty sure that they didn't come down here on their own free will. "This must have been what happened to all the missing people lately." he said. "The Zonarian must have been taking them off of the street." "But why?" asked Sarah. She hasn't been dealing with aliens as much as Brandon and Coco have but she knew what she was dealing with however it still bothered her when she didn't know their plans exactly. She not only doesn't like to not know things but she doesn't like the Zonarians do for their living here on Earth. "Probably to make Zonarians." responded Coco. "Now they have the Genetic Translator and they're processing can gain some speed." he continued. As the team were observing what was in their sights, something not in their sights was observing them. And unlike the team, it was ready to take action. Chapter 5 SPIES!" exclaimed the oncoming Zonarian behind the team. It was as if someone had activated an intruder alarm as all of the Zonarians in the farm looked up at the open doorway and saw the hidden team. It seems that the team are always done in for by a wondering Zonarian shouting its infamous saying. And then things got ugly. Like a swarm of bees, the Zonarians rushed to attack the team. But they had the one behind them to deal with first. Coco absorbed the walls and gained its purple/blue color scheme as well as its material quality and he strikes at the Zonarian. It fell the floor out cold. Brandon was formulating a plan before they were sought out. He knew that they needed to stop the Zonarians from turning Humans into Zonarians for whatever purpose but now they need to do that and get past all the Zonarians. Thankfully they were only solider... or scientists. Scientist soldiers? Brandon didn't think about it much and went to his fateful Omnitrix. Sarah didn't have an Omnitrix or absorbing abilities but she did have alien energy that she also gained from an incident. She fired off energy discs at the oncoming Zonarians. "There's more coming our way." shouted Sarah. Coco turned around and saw the oncoming Zonarians. They seemed mindlessly angry. Coco was used to seeing mindless anger though. He does own a mirror. The only difference between himself and the Zonarians was that they were ugly, evil, order-taking, alien mutants and they didn't feel the need to beat something up. He then leaped from the doorway, over the steps leading the farm floor, and slammed down against three Zonarians. "Now you're just showing off." implied Brandon as he was scrolling through the various holograms on the Omnitrix. "I'm just beating up some bad guys" Coco stated. "Why don't you try it? It's not like you have more than ten different aliens to pick from" He then punched a Zonarian about to tackle him. Brandon knew the Omnitrix locked out his previous alien forms and he was only stuck with ten new ones but he wasn't deciding which one to choose. He was waiting to reach the one he's been looking for. He finally settled on a green hologram above the interface showing a big and muscular form. Brandon then slapped down the interface of the Omnitrix and another green flash had overcame him. He felt as if he was spinning in a series of DNA. His bones expanded and his skin hardened. His whole shape had changed but remained its Humanoid look. It went from flesh to yellow rocky skin. When a final flash returned him to reality, it not only felt like no time had passed but he was different than before. Of course, the alien creature that replaced Brandon released a shout like the last one: "CRUSHER!" Crusher was a big, rocky and yellow alien. Brandon had considered Crusher his hard-hitting alien used for battles such as this. "Alright." He said. "Which one of you guys want to get pulverized first?" The Zonarians had looked at him for a moment while he was talking. Like the one in the Post Office, these Zonarians weren't familiar with Brandon's abilities but they still had their job to accomplish which, at the moment, was to destroy the intruders. They then charged at Crusher. Him being the largest and the most threat to their operations but Crusher slams against the floor causing the Zonarians around him to fall over. The ones that didn't fall over, however, used their blasters at Crusher. This was more effective than charging right at him but Crusher was extremely durable despite this bothering him a bit. Sarah takes care of the blasters by throwing a pink energy disc; this slices through their blasters in one throw. Coco then continues the attack with a punch for each Zonarian that had blaster. Sarah then notices the Genetic Translator which is attached to the device powering the pods. "There's the Genetic Translator." she said. Crusher and Coco turn that to their attention. However, the Zonarians that fell over are now up on their feet; ready to attack. Crusher then punches through the Zonarian force but he finds that there are too many to continuously attack. He then leaps up in the air and prepares to perform a body slam. "Cannonball!" he shouted as he slammed against the floor. The Zonarians were then pushed over by the force. Crusher then proceeds to get up but notices a figure blocking the Genetic Translator. A tall, big and pale figure. "Brandon Tennyson..." it said. "Oh of course you had to show up." Crusher said. The figure was actually one of the commanding Zonarians. It didn't have a name just a rank: Zonarian Commander. "What are you doing here?" it asked grimly. "Putting a stop to your Human Harvest, Commander." Crusher said. "The only thing you came here to stop was your life, Tennyson." The Zonarian Commander charges for Crusher. Crusher is then grabbed and thrown into the pods in which a couple fall off. "You shall not ruin our plans anymore" the Zonarian Commander said. Crusher then got an idea. "Yeah? Well catch." said Crusher cleverly. The Zonarian Commander looked at him strangely but then Crusher grabbed one of the pods and threw it at him. The Zonarian Commander, not expecting this, is then hit by the pod and falls over on the floor. "You do know that there are Human Beings in their right?" Sarah implied. "Opps..." said Crusher. Crusher then grabs the Genetic Translator and pulls it out of the device. Sparks fly out. Noises are heard. Aw man...: thought Brandon as Crusher. "This place is gonna blow" yelled Coco. "What are we going to do about the pods?" asked Crusher. Sarah then said: "The people should be fine. I just checked the pods." Crusher decided to take her word for it. The three then made a run for it and entered the teleportation shaft. "It's a bit cramped in here" said Crusher. "How about you de-transform, genius." stated Coco. "Ah... Right" Crusher said as he placed his hand on the Omnitrix symbol located on his chest. A flash then overcame him as he transformed back into Brandon. He then pulled the switch still dangling from the ceiling and a flash overcame all of them for a second time. Brandon wasn't sure if they had teleported or if the explosion got to them until he noticed that they were in the closet again. "It's still gonna go. We need to get out of here." said Coco. He opened the door which revealed the Zonarian they faced before. Brandon grabbed a mop and whacked it in the face. Sarah came out of the closet and held it down with her energy. "Hurry." said Brandon as he dropped the mop and ran out of the Post Office followed by Coco. Sarah then released the Zonarian and ran outside. The team then quickly made their way into Coco's Car as he drove off. The Post Office then exploded. Mail was flying everywhere. "I guess someone's gonna get a delayed delivery." suggested Brandon. "What about all those Zonarians?" asked Sarah. "Those guys are like cockroaches. They'll be back." stated Coco. "And we'll be waiting..." said Brandon with a look of confidence. But what ever did happen to the Zonarians? To the pods? Like Sarah said, the pods were reinforced. Not only did the people survive the explosion but they were launched from the base to a safer place. Probably a roof top or crashing through someone's window. At least there won't be any more missing people: thought Brandon. But who knew? Because back at the destroyed base, a pale figure arose from the ashes as well as some Zonarians. The End. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Loch Ness *Crusher Villains *The Zonarians Trivia *This is the first book issue for Brandon 10: Alien Force and Brandon 10 Books. *This book issue was set between Season 1 and Season 2 of Alien Force. Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10 Books Category:Books